Little Girl
by Chess sakura
Summary: Perkataan polosnya dan senyuman itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya/ "Aku juga suka saat nii-san menyebut namaku seperti itu, seakan aku spesial untuk nii-san."/Drabble, Fluffy, RnR?


Little Girl

Story By : Chess Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre :Friendship, Romance, Fluffy (?)

Main Pair : Mitsuki and Himawari

Warning : Mitsuki POV, AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Drabble

.

.

Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalaku saat bertemu dengan nya,

'Manis'

Wajah imut dengan semburat merah tipis itu, bibir pink mungil yang terkatup rapat, mahkota indigo yang tersemat di kepalanya serta sepasang safir indah yang terkejut, membuat gadis kecil di pelukanku ini bagaikan seorang malaikat. Manis, imut dan mempesona diriku.

Di tambah dengan suara lembut yang berbicara padaku-

" _Ano ._.. Nii-san?" Membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat saat mendengarnya. Entah apa yang sedang kurasakan ini, perasaan asing yang membuatku begitu senang.

.

"Nii-san? Bisa turunkan aku..." Tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipiku dan sedikit mengelus. Aku yang tersadar segera menatap padanya. Kebingungan sangat jelasku lihat di iris safir itu.

"A-ah iya, _gomen_." Segera menurunkannya dari gendonganku, dia tampak berusaha berdiri tegak dan kemudian iris biru laut yang indah itu menatap padaku dengan senyuman yang- oh! Sunggu membuatku berdebar melihatnya.

" _Arigatou_ , uhm ... " Dia memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyambung cepat. "Mitsuki, itu namaku."

"Ah iya! _Arigatou_ Mistuki-niisan." Suaranya merdu dan sedikit cempreng, tapi itu semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Tidak sia-sia aku menunggu lama di tempat latihan tim 7 ini, menunggu Boruto dan Sarada yang sampai sekarang belum muncul batang hidungnya. Kemana mereka?

Kembali aku melihat kearahnya, "Uhm ... apa aku boleh tahu namamu?" tanyaku sedikit malu.

Gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahuku itu terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, tatapan heran mengarah padaku. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Nii-san aneh." Tuh kan aku salah bicara.

"Tentu saja kau boleh mengetahui namaku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan penyelamatku tidak mengetahui namaku. Perkenalkan Uzumaki Himawari." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hatiku sambut.

Himawari, nama yang cantik sangat sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Tapi, tunggu dulu? Uzumaki? Apa mungkin dia?

"Kau anak dari Hokage ke tujuh? Adik Boruto?" tanyaku hati-hati. Memang Boruto pernah bercerita dia mempunyai seorang adik namun aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tak disangka ternyata gadis kecil ini adiknya Boruto.

"Iya!" Dia langsung menjawab mantap dan bersemangat. Ah! pasti sifat semangatnya warisan dari sang ayah dan suara lembut yang -begitu kusukai ini- sudah pasti turunan sang ibu -Hyuuga Hinata-

"Mitsuki-niisan, kau melamun lagi." Aku tersentak saat Himawari menarik-narik pakaianku, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kearahnya.

"A-ah gomen." Sesalku.

"Ne.. nii-san, apa nii-san sedang menunggu Boruto-niisan?" tanyanya dan tampak melihat sekeliling.

"Uhm ... ! Hari ini kami akan latihan bersama. Aku, Boruto dan Sarada." Jawabku, aku duduk di sampingnya. Terlalu lama berdiri membuat kakiku pegal.

"Begitu, aku juga sama. Aku ingin mengajak Boruto-niisan bermain. Ayo kita menunggu bersama nii-san. Ah iya! selagi menunggu bagaimana jika nii-san menceritakan sesuatu. Aku suka cerita, terutama yang lucu." Dia sangat hiperaktif saat berbicara dan tidak membosankan. Himawari duduk di sebelahku, sangat dekat malah. Iris safir itu terus menatap padaku. Dan itu malah membuatku gugup.

"A-ah! A-aku tidak pandai membuat cerita lucu. Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau dia sedikit cemberut pada awalnya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersuara.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa Hima-chan bisa ada di atas pohon?" Pertanyaan yang sejak awal memang ingin ku tanyakan namun terus tertahan karena terlalu terpesona dengan sikap manis nan imutnya.

Gadis itu tampak merebahkan diri, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. "Saat aku sedang menunggu Boruto-niisan, aku melihat seekor burung yang sayapnya tersangkut jaring laba-laba di atas ranting sana..." Dia nunjuk ke ranting di pohon itu dan aku ikut mendongak. Memang benar ada jaring laba-laba yang sudah rusak di sana.

"Jadi aku memanjat pohon itu dan berusaha membebaskan burungnya, tak ku sangka ternyata aku tergelincir sesaat setelah melepaskan burung itu. Tapi untung saja ada nii-san yang menangkapku." Dia kembali menoleh kepadaku, "sekali lagi _arigatou_ nii-san, aku berhutang padamu."

Oh! sungguh tak bisakah dia sekali saja tidak menunjukan senyuman nan manis itu, ini benar-benar membuat jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ku harap dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sa-sama-sama, Hima-chan,"jawabku dan segera memalingkan wajah.

Selama beberapa detik Himawari terus tersenyum dan menatap kearahku dan itu sedikit membuatku menaruh curiga. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Aku menoleh kembali padanya, "Kenapa Hima-chan terus tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Dia tampak tersadar dan segera merubah pandangnya. Jemari lentik itu tampak di bentur-benturkan. "A-ah! _Gomen ne_ , nii-san. Aku telah melakukan tindakan yang tidak sopan ya? Aku hanya suka melihat wajah nii-san. Abis Nii-san terlihat manis dan aku juga suka warna rambut nii-san."

Perkataannya polos sekali! Oh tidak wajahku memanas lagi.

"Be-begitu ya, _Arigatou_ Hima-chan."

Senyuman itu semakin lebar. "Aku juga suka saat nii-san menyebut namaku seperti itu. Seakan aku spesial untuk nii-san." dia diam sejenak, "Dan aku juga menanggap nii-san spesial."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku dibuat salah tingkah dengan perkataan polos itu.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Himawari, kesan pertama yang ku dapat dari dirinya adalah dia mampu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh, sering kali membuat jantungku berdebar tiap mendengar perkataan polosnya dan senyuman itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Mungkinkah aku-

'Menyukai gadis kecil ini?'

Jika memang begitu, ku harap perasaan ini terus berkembang.

.

.

.

Fin

Akhirnya karakter Mitsuki sudah ada. Yeeee ... #lompatlompat# sejak kemunculan nih anak kece, aku langsung suka sama dia. Apalagi di tambah dengan warna rambutnya yang biru indah menawan...! aku suka yang biru-biru! 

Tapi sayang ternyata belum ada yang membut cerita tentangnya,#padahalpengenbaca# dan mungkin cerita ini yang pertama :D #diIndo# 

Mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah membacanya, karena memang cerita ini pernah ku post di FB ku dan salah-satu grub NH. Tapi tidak apa kan jika di baca lagi :D

Sejak awal aku memang berniat ingin ngepostnya di FFn, namun saat itu karakter Mitsuki belum ada di FFn, jadinya ku post di Fb dah :D

Yo wis, bagi yang sudah baca. Berkenankah untuk R-E-V-I-E-W?

.

.

Chess Sakura


End file.
